Mitsunari and Karina
by Vampire Revan
Summary: Did a One-Shot for Mitsunari from Samurai Warriors. If you've played Samurai Warriors Chronicles you should know what the main female character looks like.


Mitsunari Ishida and Karina

_Vampire Revan: Hi Vampire Revan here is a story for Samurai Warriors one of my favourite characters Mitsunari Ishida. This is rated M for a reason. I don't own Samurai Warriors if I did then some of the characters would have been dead at the start of the story._

Mitsunari was sitting in the meeting room with some of the lords from different clans; his friend and lover Karina was sitting next to him as the only one who was allowed to be there.

Karina wore a royal blue kimono tied with a bright pink wrap around her waist. She was looking around who was there she saw that Ieyasu was there with Hanzō; she didn't like both of them because Ieyasu wanted to become the ruler and have everyone under his thumb.

Karina also saw Yukimura Sanda and Kanetsugu Naoe there with the ones who came with them.

"We are here; because I would like to make an announcement" Mitsunari said putting an arm around Karina's waist before he continued "I have taken Karina here as my wife"

Yukimura Sanda had a small smile on his face he was happy for Karina after all the bad things that near enough happened to her.

Kanetsugu had wide eyes he knew that Karina had a thing for Mitsunari but he didn't think that she would marry him.

Ieyasu had a dark look in his eyes thinking that their future son would rule instead of him, and Hanzō was looking at his leader with a worried look in his eyes.

"And to also say that Hideyoshi's son would rule when he is old enough to" Mitsunari said looking at everyone who was there.

Ieyasu stood up and said, "He's too young to rule it should be me"

Karina looked at him and said in a calm voice, "Hideyoshi said to me before he died that his son would rule when he is old enough to do so"

"Then who is going to rule till he is old enough?" Hanzō said looking at Karina.

"Hideyoshi-sama said that I would have to keep an eye on things" Karina said smiling a little.

Ieyasu looked at Karina and said "Someone like you who wonders from clan to clan helping them don't have a clan to bound yourself with"

"Actually she does now since she is the wife of Mitsunari Ishida" Hanzō said pointing out that fact to his lord.

Ieyasu stormed out of the meeting with anger in his eyes; he wanted to kill Karina or have her for his own.

"Karina stay close to Mitsunari and some of the people who you helped in the wars" Hanzō said before disappearing.

"Seems like you just became an enemy or Ieyasu; my dear" Mitsunari said looking at Karina.

Karina just buried her face in Mitsunari's chest; she wanted this meeting to be over so that she could have Mitsunari to herself.

Mitsunari feeling Karina's movement got him a little hard.

The meeting finished three hours ago and Mitsunari and Karina retired to their room for the night. "That went well" Mitsunari said closing the door.

"Yes. I am glad that we can have some alone time" Karina said striping herself of her kimono.

"You had nothing under the kimono?" Mitsunari said looking over Karina's naked body.

"Too much trouble to have anything under this" Karina said walking over to the bed and sitting on it.

Mitsunari just smiled and walked over to the bed stripping of his clothes. Karina looked over her husband's body and started to feel excited.

Mitsunari got on to the bed and pulled Karina towards him. Karina squeaked a little as she felt Mitsunari getting on top of her.

Mitsunari kissed Karina gently as he positioned himself over Karina's entrance, he grinded his manhood at her entrance. Karina gasped and moaned as he done this.

Mitsunari smirked a little as she moaned at him doing this to her; he gently eased himself into her moist pussy very slowly.

Karina felt him going inside of her and she moaned again; he took her so many times before their marriage and this one didn't feel any different.

When Mitsunari was fully inside of Karina he started to move slowly until he became a little bit faster with each thrust.

Karina was still moaning as he pounded into her again and again, she was getting close to her climax and she could tell that Mitsunari was to as he started panting and saying her name.

Both climaxed at the same time as they finished their love making.

Mitsunari didn't pull himself out of her and so he rolled over to the side with Karina still close to him.

Karina just nuzzled her head into his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat. Mitsunari smiled and fell asleep with his head resting on top of Karina's head.

_Vampire Revan: One-shot completed this is the first time I ever did a Samurai Warriors story._

_Please R&R._


End file.
